The butler and the Kittens
by nwfan13
Summary: Why does Sebastian like cats so much?


**Hey there! Here's another short story. I got this idea when my house mate and I was looking at cats on-line and came across this adorable kitten. It was a Bombay which was SO cute! So I decided to write a story with cats in it. =p Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**The butler and the kittens.**

"Sebastian!" The Earl shouted at his butler who was on the porch emerging himself with something black and fluffy in his hands.

"What have I told you about those damn cats!" The butler gently placed the small kitten down as he started to walk over to his master.

"DON'T! Don't…you dare come near me with those filthy feline germs! You _know_ I'm allergic to them!" The butler stopped a couple metres way from his young master.

"My apologies, my lord." The young Earl just huffed as he turned around making his way back to the manor.

"Why on earth a demon like you like cats of all things, I simply don't understand." The boy mumbled as he disappeared into the manor, leaving Sebastian with the small cat that had just sat there his ear perked up still looking at the butler with glassy blue eyes.

Sebastian sat down next to his feline friend once again picking it up and rubbing its ears making it purr. The cat had a beautiful silky grey coat of fur which glimmered in the sunset as the lights were caught off it, behind its left ear were white markings.

'Just like that one.'

Sebastian thoughts went back to an image of another cat, similar to this one but it was much younger as he started to think back to a certain encounter.

* * *

"Please! No! Pleasssee! Ahhhhhh!" The shrilling scream rang throughout the darkness soon follow by a low chuckle before silence once again hung in the air.

"Humans…" The dark figure spoke, lips pulled back into a devilish smile revelling sharp razor-like fangs.

"So predictable…" The figure turned leaving the lifeless body behind him to rot as he continued on his search for his next prey.

His search had led him to the streets of London, contracting to a rich successful doctor whom had just lost his eye-sight; all his hard work up to now was ruined, in his deep depression he summoned the demon to help him, much to the demon's willingness.

The following week, he waited as the doctor slowly led back his 'normal' successful life. It was the same as ever, there weren't many things that human would ask for. As night approaches, he made his way back to his contractor to finish the deal. He decided to walk along the streets in his disguise, there was no need in rushing, it wasn't as if the doctor could escape him. The thought itself already made him smirk as he strolled. He made a detour into the side road dodging the rest of the crowd, as he reached the crossway, his attention was caught from the sound sneezing coming from a young boy just in front of him.

"Here you go." The young boy of no older than four was hunched over a brown cardboard box. From the clothes, it looked as though he was from one of the upper class. What was such a boy doing here? Another noise caught his attention; this time it came from the box itself. _Cats_. Lots of them.

He looked back towards the boy who turned to look at him and quickly stood up before sneezing again; his bluish grey hair swayed against the wind.

"Excuse me, but can you look after these kittens, please?" He asked the older male, his striking blue eyes pleading him.

"I think they were abandoned."

"I have no interest in animals." He had told him nonchalantly. There was no way he would look after some disgusting creatures just because some human asked him to. The boy's eyes showed the disappointment as he turns to the box of kitten again and sneezed for the third time that night.

"If you are so interested in them, why don't you take care of them?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Mommy and Pappa wont let me. They say that I'm allergic to them." The boy explained sadly.

'Well, that would explain the sneezing…' He let out a sigh. Humans can be so strange sometimes.

He ignored the boy and his kittens and left to find his meal.

* * *

"And here I thought this would be a better meal than the last." He sighed. Is there no one to satisfy him? He walked through the path from before; just before he reached an opening, he was stopped a small kitten with grey fur that walked up to him staring with blue eyes. 'Just like that boy.' He thought but ignored the feline and continued walking. The cat followed him.

"What are you following me for? Go back to that kid. Or has he left you too?" On cue, a shout was heard at the other end.

"There you are!" It was that boy again; he picked up the young cat sneezing as he did so. His attention was caught by the male and smiled.

"Oh, hi again. Did you change your mind?"

"No I haven't. Now if you would excuse m-" He stated but was interrupted as the boy took his hand.

"But they are really cute! And soft…And…and…" The boy said in between sneezes. 'Hmm…it seems to have gotten worst, though I'm not surprise if he's been holding on to them like that.' He shook off the boys hand ignoring him and started walking but was slightly taken back when they boy's eyes started to close and fell; his breathing heavy as he tries to cling onto to him. The male grabbed the boy before he fell.

"Hey!" The boy fell unconscious in his arms.

"Great…" He placed the child against the wall deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble to save him.

Slowly standing up, he turned to leave for the third time this evening but was stopped by the faint mewing from the grey kitten behind him. The tiny kitten walked in front of him mewing as if begging him to help the unconscious boy.

"Tsk. Why should I help him?" A couple of other mewing was heard in front as several more kittens, most likely from the box earlier, came up to him. Instead of being irritated by growing amount of felines getting in his way, he actually thought that they were pretty cute. He never really saw anything like this in Hell. Sighing, he began to crouch down.

"I am no-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he took one of the kittens in his hands as he spoke. It surprised him as he realised how soft the thing was, he started to rub the kitten's ear, a soft gentle smile slowly forcing its way up to his lips. He turned his gaze once to look at the still body of the child against the wall and pondered for a moment. The kitten in his grasp mewed; he turned back to the cat who was now also staring at the boy before looking at him again mewing once more.

'Ugh…'

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this." He placed the kitten down and made his way towards the boy picking him up, as he did, his hand brushed against the softness of the boy's skin and his hair. It was just as soft as fur.

'Hmm…I guess this isn't too bad.' He thought as he held the boy securely and took off.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to see two figures in front of him.

"Ciel! Oh Ciel!"

"M-mommy?"

"Where have you been? We were so worried; we suddenly got a call from the hospital saying someone brought you here and that you were unconscious!"

Questions were thrown at the young child including threats such as, "you are grounded young man!"

From afar, lips curled up into a smile.

"Mew…"

"Yes, he's fine. Hmm...He looks just like a small kitten from up here." A voice said, holding a grey kitten in hand before disappearing.

* * *

The butler pushed the trolley into the office, slowing to a stop as he reached the desk.

"Young Ma-" He noticed a sleeping form on the chair behind the desk; slowly walking up to the sleeping boy, he took his left hand stripping the glove off and placed it gently onto the boy's cheeks, stroking it ever so gently then slowly making its way towards his hair that hung loosely over his left eye brushing it away from his face.

"Definitely…Like a kitten..." A gentle smile rested on the butler's lips just before returning to his normal facade as he began clapping his hands together loudly.

"Young Master! You mustn't sleep while you are supposed to be working!"

**End**

* * *

**There we go. I was just going to have Sebastian and a black kitten without Ciel. But...I'm too obsess with SebastainxCiel at the moment so all my fics will probably be about these two. At least for a long while. **

**Anyway, R&R much loved.**

**I think the ending was a bit rubbish. I should stop writing in the middle of the night. **


End file.
